


Playground Date

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa kids, Gen, Lightly suggested Naegami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the way the child is dressed and by the way his parents refuse to let him onto the playground to play with the other children, the seven year-old Naegi can tell that this kid is clearly rich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Date

                By the way the child is dressed and by the way his parents refuse to let him onto the playground to play with the other children, the seven year-old Naegi can tell that this kid is clearly _rich_. He blinks at the blonde boy and stares at his clothing; an expensive-looking white dress shirt is tucked into the boy’s black slacks and Naegi thinks that the boy must be hot in that, because it’s summer and the boy’s sleeves are long. His parents are tugging at his hands, trying to lead him away, but it’s clear that the child wants to stay for a bit. He makes light protests and eventually his parents simultaneously sigh at him, telling him he has half an hour to play before sitting near Naegi’s parents on a bench.

                The boy runs towards the playground but as soon as his shined shoes hit the gravel, he pauses and stares around at the other kids. He seems lost, Naegi thinks as he watches the boy adjust his glasses (the boy is around his age, maybe older, Naegi can’t tell, but Naegi knows that he’s a little young to have glasses) and stare around the playground with a sigh.

                Naegi feels bad for the boy and so he stands and dusts off his shorts before running towards the wealthy kid and saying, “Do you wanna play with me?”

                The boy blinks at him in what looks like confusion. He doesn’t say anything.

                “My name is Naegi. Do you wanna play?” He repeats, this time sharing his name.

                Once again, silence. This time, however, the boy responds after a few seconds although he doesn’t do it as cheerfully. He looks a bit happy that someone offered, though. “…I’m Byakuya Togami.”

                Naegi pauses for a moment, thinking that even his name makes him sound wealthy. He then smiles and says, “So you’re gonna play with me?!” And Togami nods at that a bit, and then Naegi grabs the other boy’s hand and drags him halfway across the playground much to Togami’s parents’ displeasure.

                “What do you wanna play, Togami-kun?” Naegi starts as soon as they’re away from the other kids who are climbing up the slides and jumping off of the monkey bars. Togami shakes his head; he’s never played with other kids before, really, and he shakes his hand out of Naegi’s and pointedly states that his parents never let him play with kids on a playground.

                “Oh…” Naegi pauses to think. “Wanna play tag, then?” Togami doesn’t know what this is, so Naegi explains it and then Togami nods. Why not? Naegi announces that he’s “it” and gives Togami three seconds to make a break for it before he chases after the rich boy. Naegi’s parents watch the two run by and his little sister calls out to him, and for a moment he stops to wave. Togami’s parents don’t look so amused. Naegi doesn’t understand why they don’t let Togami play with other children, but he shrugs it off and continues to chase the blonde.

                He manages to catch up when Togami stumbles over a stone outside of the play-area in the grass. He catches himself, however Naegi gently pokes him and says that Togami’s “it” and must chase Naegi around. The brunette then makes a break for it and Togami adjusts his glasses before taking off. The two are laughing as they run and play the back-and-forth game, and eventually a few more kids want to join in – a tanned brunette named Asahina and twins Mukuro and Junko. The five play for a long time before they collapse in the grass together from tiredness. Asahina seems less tired than everyone else, however.

                “That was fun!” Naegi announces as he sits up and shifts a bit so that he can look at Togami and Asahina. “Wanna play hide and seek now?”

                “Ohhh! I do!” Asahina cheers, and Junko and Mukuro simply nod in response. Togami asks what “hide and seek” is a bit sheepishly, and the twins’ jaws drop open.

                “What? You don’t know?!” Junko shouts out in complete shock. “You’re kidding!”

                “I don’t know.” Togami simply states as he sits up and looks at the other children.

                Mukuro explains the game and decides that her sister will be the first seeker. When Junko covers her eyes and begins to count loudly, the others scatter, though Naegi follows Togami to show the rich boy his favourite hiding spot.

                “Over here, there’s this big, big rock by the little pond!” The rock, of course, isn’t big enough to hide the both of them, but Naegi crawls into the longer grass at the water’s edge though he obviously sticks out there. Togami crouches behind the smooth stone and looks at Naegi expectantly. Junko announces that she’s coming to get them and Naegi snickers a bit.

                “She’s gonna find me first.” He thinks aloud, and Togami rolls his eyes as he sits down and leans against the gray rock. “Hey, Togami-kun? Can we be friends?”

                The question clearly catches Togami off-guard and he turns to stare at Naegi with slightly widened eyes. Clearly he doesn’t get asked that on a regular basis, but he grins a tiny bit and then says “sure” softly.

                “Yay!” Naegi cheers and then claps his hands together; Junko yells out an “I hear you!” and he claps his hand over his mouth instead. When he’s sure she’s not there, he turns to Togami and then asks, “Will you come back here one day so we can play again?”

                “I don’t know.” Togami responds simply, and he looks like he’s about to continue before Junko yells that she found them first and that they now have to help her find Asahina and Mukuro. With little laughs between the three of them, the boys stand up and follow Junko around.

                Not long after they find the remaining girls, Togami’s parents announce that they’re leaving. Everyone says goodbye to him and tells him to come back soon. When Togami’s gone and they all can no longer see him, Asahina suggests they play another round with Naegi being “it” because he was found first.

                By the time Naegi’s parents call him over to leave, the girls have all gone home and he’s run out of people to play with. On the drive home, his mother turns in her seat and asks if he had fun with his new friends. He affirms that he did and smiles a bit, wondering if Togami had fun with him and the girls on his first trip to the playground. Eventually, Naegi falls asleep in the car and has dreams about playing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Togami's such a cute kid. Wonder what happened?


End file.
